


Surely

by FlyUsOutOfHere



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Logstedshire, Mentioned Dream, Mentioned Quackity, from December 16th stream, there is a description of a dead body but it's not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyUsOutOfHere/pseuds/FlyUsOutOfHere
Summary: From Tubbo's December 16th streamWhat if when Tubbo went to visit Tommy, Tommy was actually gone?
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Surely

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler for tubbo's december 16th stream!  
> if i need to add any other warnings please let me know

Tubbo was relieved when Quackity and the others had finalized their plan. The day had been stressful and disappointing; Technoblade was still out there, and now, they’d have to fight Dream. Sometimes, Tubbo wished he weren’t president, that he could just be a citizen of Lmanberg with no worries.

Tubbo wondered if Tommy was okay. If Dream really was as bad as Quackity said he was, then was Tommy safe? He’d been alone out there with nobody but Dream for months. So, for the first time since Tommy’s exile, Tubbo decided to officially visit his best friend.

The path to Longstedshire was long, and Tubbo was anxious to arrive.

“Tommy?” He called out the moment he stepped out of the portal into Longstedshire. “Tommy, it’s Tubbo!” He walked through the area, headed to Tommy’s tent, but it was gone. There was a few ripped pieces of cloth on the ground where it was. He looked to the large building, where Tommy kept his barrels and the prime log, and it was also gone. There was nothing but holes in the ground and random materials strewn about.

“Tommy!” Tubbo yelled again, this time louder. He looked around, trying to find any clue of where Tommy could be. 

Then he saw the pillar, the wooden pillar that reached the sky, and that’s when he realized.

“No, surely not,” Tubbo said as his heart rate sped up. “Maybe he’s with Ghostbur, or with Dream. No, no, no,” Tubbo muttered as he ran towards the pillar. It started to rain, then. Cold drops splashing down on the boy, blurring his eyesight. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo screamed, hoping, praying, that he’d get some sort of answer. Even if it was for Tommy to emerge and tell Tubbo to fuck off; he didn’t care, he just needed to know that he was alright. 

And that’s when he saw it. First, he saw the bandana that Tommy refused to take off. Then, a sword and pickaxe, a few feet in front of it. Then a compass, his Your Tubbo, came into sight, and there were a few discs laying haphazardly on the grass.

“Tommy?” Tubbo said again, but this time it was a whisper. He slowly walked forward, picking up the compass and the discs, and collapsed onto his knees. There was Tommy, his body stuck at an odd angle, his eyes closed, and a small smirk still resting on his pale face. 

The rain was pouring down harder now, and Tubbo couldn’t tell if the wetness on his face was tears or rain. All Tubbo knew was that right now, in this very moment, he regretted everything. He regretted ever teaming up with Schlatt, allowing Dream to push him around, exiling his best friend, letting Dream still hold power over both him and Tommy. Tubbo regretted it all. Why hadn’t he stayed on their bench longer? Surely, if he and Tommy had just listened to one more disk, it wouldn’t be like this, right? Surely something could have been done. 

“I should’ve visited you, I’m so sorry,” Tubbo whispered, choking back tears before finally allowing himself to break down. He should’ve visited him. God, why didn’t he visit him.


End file.
